1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device with a dust-collecting mechanism, more particularly to a heat dissipating device comprising a detachable dust-collecting mechanism installed at the air vent passage of a fan.
2. Description of Prior Act
To solve the heat dissipation problem caused by a heat generating source such as a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset and the like in computers, particularly portable computers, and to maintain the heat generating source to operate normally at a permissible temperature, an appropriate heat dissipating device is installed to dissipate the heat generated from the heat generating source.
In general, a traditional heat dissipating device comprises a heat sink and a fan, wherein the prior heat dissipating heat sink is used to lower the temperature of the heat generating source, and many metal fins are built to increase the heat dissipating surface area and improve the heat dissipating effect. Therefore, the heat sink being installed at the air vent passage of a fan can force to dissipate the heat from the heat sink and lower the temperature of the heat generating source by the airflow produced by the fan.
However, the dust in the air frequently deposits on the air vent passage of the fan after the traditional heat dissipating device has been used for a while, and thus the airflow of the fan will be decreased because the air vent passage of the fan is blocked by the dust. Further, dust also covers the surface of the metal fins of the heat sink and thus causing a low heat dissipation rate to the heat sink and this affects the heat dissipating effect of the heat generating source.
To overcome the shortcoming of the prior heat sink that dust will deposit at the air vent passage of the fan, some heat dissipating devices install a dustproof device at the air inlet to filter the dust in the air and reduce the dust entering into the fan and prevent dust from depositing at the air vent passage of the fan in order to normally maximize the heat dissipating effect of the heat dissipating device for a long period of time.
However, the result of installing a dustproof device at the air inlet of the foregoing prior heat dissipating device cannot completely prevent the particles in the air from entering into the interior of the fan. After the fan has been used for some time, the particles in the air still will deposit at the air vent passage of the fan and cause a poor heat dissipating effect to the heat generating source.